


Take Me Home To The Place I Belong

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Remember the song, Sweather Weather?, This is really out of character, Ya know what, because i dont care what ya'll say, dirkjake2020, im not proud nor disappointed in myself, jk, no, nothing makes sense right now, rated e for egbert, rated e for graphic stupidity, yeah thats this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake needs a drink and a kiss, Dirk is the closest to him
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 18





	Take Me Home To The Place I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: violent Cussing, lemon, lime, oranges etc.

Jake 

This wasn't the first time the entire universe was throwing a _fuck you_ in your face. 

You slammed the thick cover of your Chemisty textbook closed and stood up from your position on the carpet of your apartment and walked towards your boyfriend who was staring at his phone, lounging on a comfy blue sofa only a few feet away. 

"Jake?" He asked glancing up at you, you bit your lip a habit you've become accustomed to, which made Jane reel with irritation when you used to be with her. 

You snatched his phone he was staring so intently at, and powered it off and tossed it gently on the cushion beside him before straddling his lap, enjoying his confused protests. 

You just wanted to _feel_ him. 

That sounded fucking weird, but it wasn't a lie. Dirk Strider was all muscle due to years of working out on the gym and sword fights with his bros and whatever he's been doing when he wasn't with you. 

You claimed his lips with your own. The lingering salty taste of doritos dust clung to his mouth. His body relaxed and his arms wrapped around your waist. 

"Jake is something wrong?" Dirk asked as you pulled away, because god knows humans need oxygen. You didn't want to talk about it, in fact you didn't want to talk at all. 

To hell with the world and everyone in it. 

Your hands roamed the sculpted hardness of Dirk's body, swearing under your breath. This is what you wanted, what you _needed_.

"Jake, please, talk to me." Dirk said, his hands left your waist and grasped your head, pressing your foreheads together. Why did he have to ruin this moment with questions. 

You sighed, ultimately giving up, and reluctantly got off Dirk's lap. Any lingering heat vanished with the cool kiss of the air conditioner as you sat down beside your boyfriend, setting Dirk's phone on the coffee table. 

"Jane wants me to move back in with her, she- uh says she is pregnant." You folded hands in your lap and Dirk went rigid. 

"She bought me a plane ticket back to her mansion." You said, everything was just coming undone, you dont know what to do anymore. 

Dirk said nothing for awhile, but almost inaudible whispered, "When?" 

You ran your hands through your hair resisting the urge to scream. 

"Friday." You replied, your voice felt like a stranger's, being the complete opposite to how you felt. 

Friday was in two days. 

Dirk looked liked he saw a ghost. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dirk asked, his voice snapped and he choked back his emotions. 

Tears were streaming in ugly streaks down your face, "I didn't want you to tell me to go!" You explode and collapse into violent tremors. You were being selfish and you knew it. 

Whether or not Jane was telling the truth, you knew that _this_ was limited, that the paradise you built to distract you from the nightmare outside wouldn't be here forever. 

"What?" Dirk asked incredulously. 

"I know what'd you'd say Dirk! You'd tell me to go and I would!" You whirled on him, screaming with as much pain as you could. 

_He's going to break you any and every way he can Jake,_ Jane's voice filled his head. Her soft smile, warm arms wrapping around your body. 

You knew how Dirk worked, the moment there was pain involved he'd push away anyone who tried to get in, no matter how much he wanted to let them. 

It happened the night at that cursed party. 

* * *

* * *

You were _drinking a cool whiskey, seated next to you was Dirk Strider, barely taking a sip of his own drink, a hard ale you guessed._

_It felt like you were on cloud 9._

_The low hum of the stage music filled your ear drums as you watched people jump and scream alongside the DJ._

_"Do you wanna dance?" You asked cradling you half finished glass. Dirk smirked. You had no idea how to dance, but the buzz in your head didn't give you time to process common sense as you dragged Dirk off the barstool and onto the dance floor._

_The song was a mixture of EDM and hard rock, the bass drum setting the rhythm._

_And just like that, you were dancing. Quite hard because some people had made a circle around you and Dirk._

_"Do we have a dance battle?" The DJ asked through the mic and switched songs abruptly. You grinned at Dirk like a fool._

_After the song finished, with a rush of adrenaline you rushed Dirk and crushed your lips onto his. He gasped and attempted awkwardly to catch you. The crowd around them went wild._

_"Jake?" A voice asked behind him. The crowd went back to dancing, closing the circle around them. You pushed Dirk away to see your current girlfriend at the time, Jane._

_Ah fuck._

_"Jane, I-" what were you thinking? You couldn't explain the rush that came over you._

_Dirk suddenly spoke up, "This was my fault, I brought him out, and he drank too much." He claimed._

_You were about to protest about how you drank only one drink but then soon realized Dirk was blaming himself for the kiss even though you initiated it._

_Jane forgave you a few days after that, claiming it was the alchohol and Dirk refused to speak to you for seven months._

_A grand Valentines present wasn't it?_

* * *

* * *

"Jake, she's pregnant." It didn't sound like a question, it was more like statement of confirmation. 

This was Dirk giving up again. And you refused to let him close that door that took you years to pry open. 

"I'm not going." You state firmly, despite how broken you actually felt, it was all you could manage without choking.

_I'm not leaving you_ was more accurate. 

Dirk stood and wrapped his arms around you and you relief shuddered through your quaking body.

"You're not going anywhere." Dirk confirmed. You smiled in Dirk's shoulder. He leaned down to kiss you and you let go of the tension built up in your legs and opened up to him. 

With a startled cry, Dirk lifted you up, and to prevent yourself from falling, you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

This was a new position, and you quite liked it. 

"I love you," Dirk said. 

Laughing you smiled feeling the words wrap around you like a protective shield. 

"I love you too Dirk." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dirkjake Week even if it's really late hehe 2020


End file.
